A Christmas Proposal
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Severus goes shopping in the human world for something for Hermione for Christmas. Hermione is shocked at her Christmas present.


**A Christmas Proposal**

**Snape's POV**

I smile at the plan I have, Hermione has decided to come to my house for the holidays, and we both decided we did not want to stay at Hogwarts this year for the holidays. Dumbledore has given us the permission to be together much too some other people's hatred but we ignore them. This is Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and next year she will be coming back as a teacher.

I love Hermione Granger more than life itself and I plan on never losing her and I plan on making her my wife which why I just finished buying her a diamond engagement ring, it's a small one because I know Hermione is not one for big diamonds even though I want the best out there for her.

I walk out of the jewelry story and onto the side walk, I came to the human world to buy Hermione's ring knowing they are very beautiful and that she would like it. Hermione is currently back at my house at spinner's corner preparing a very beautiful Christmas Eve dinner. Tomorrow Hermione Grainer will get the best Christmas present that she could ever ask for.

**Hermione's POV**

Severus left a few hours ago, not telling me where he was going but saying it was a surprise and that I would enjoy it very much which has left me wondering what it possibly could be ever since he left.

When he left I set to making a wonderful Christmas eve dinner for us which consists on porch chops, potatoes, green beans and a salad. I have saved the best food for our Christmas Day dinner tomorrow. I am just so happy to be here with Severus and to be spending the holidays with him; there is no one else I would rather be with them him.

No sooner did I finish with all the food does the front door open up and in comes Severus with a smile on his face, I wipe my hands on my apron as he walks down the hall and into the kitchen and over to me. I smile up at him as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest; he leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss which I hungrily kiss him back.

He pulls back after a few seconds then looks at the food I prepared and an even bigger smile appears on his face. "This looks so delicious my dear Hermione." He says as he looks down into my eyes.

"Well get your plate and let's eat my darling." I say, because after preparing this meal it has made me very hungry.

I quickly untie my apron and set it on the counter and grab my plate and Severus and I both fill our plates with the food I just spent the last few hours making and head over to our little table and set down. We start to eat in silence and my mind falls on the surprise Severus told me about, I know better than to ask him what it is.

As the food on our plate slowly disappears and I get lost in my own little world wondering what the surprise could be I don't see Severus's hand disappear under the table but then he slowly starts to slide his hand up my leg and under the very short skirt I am wearing, I gasp and my heart starts to pump faster as his hand travels to the one place on my body that only he is allowed to touch.

"Severus." I say and a moan escapes my lips.

"Him, I see that has gotten your attention my dear Hermione." Severus says in a very sexy voice.

Severus stands up from his seat and removes his hand from that blessed place, he moves to stand beside me and before I know it he lifts m up into his strong arms and leaves the kitchen and walks over to the stairs and heads upstairs, once to the top he heads back a long hall till we reach the end and he walks into our room.

He goes over to our bed and sets me down but soon pushes me the whole way down on the bed and he climbs on top of me, I let out a abased minded giggle as he looks at me with his black eyes, he leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss and I kiss him back with just as much passion.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his closer as his hands travel down my sides and disappear under my skirt and travel to the top of my panties before he quickly pulls them down and one of his fingers plunges inside of me and let out a moan into the kiss and Severus takes the advantage and slips his tongue inside of my mouth.

I move my hands down his chest and into his robes, I slip my hand down into his pants and I start to rub him which makes him groan into our kiss.

The rest of the night into Christmas morning Severus and I lay in bed making love, before finally falling into a very peaceful sleep sometime around 3am Christmas morning.

**Later Christmas Day**

**Severus's POV**

I never think I have ever been this nervous in my life, Hermione is in the bathroom right now getting ready and I am downstairs in our living room standing in front of our quit different tree. I have never been one for Christmas trees or for Christmas at all but it is one of Hermione's favorite things so I sacrificed for her and I am surprised that I actually like Christmas.

The small box that holds Hermione's engagement ring is in my pocket and it feels like it is burning a hole. I never thought I would love someone again as much as I love Hermione, there was only one other woman that I wanted to ever marry and that was Lily but I know she would be happy for me right now and would want me to do this.

I hear Hermione's footsteps slowly coming down the stairs and I take one big huge breath and turn around and watch as Hermione walks into the living room dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater with green stud earrings in her ears, very much in the Christmas spirit.

She smiles at me and walks over to me and leans up and kisses me and I kiss her back even though my heart is beating a million miles an hour. She all too quickly pulls back and smirks at me.

"So Severus where is my surprise you told me about?" She says as she places her hands on her hips.

I slowly all my nervousness and place my hand in the pocket with her box and surprise her by getting down on one knee and pulling the box out of my pocket and she gasps and I already see tears coming to her eyes.

I look up at her and look her right in her eyes. "Hermione Granger I love you more than life itself, you are my soul mate and I don't know what I would do without you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask her.

"Yes Severus." She says in a very excited voice.

I open the box and she gasps at the beautiful ring inside of it, I take the ring out of the box and set the box down and take Hermione's left hand and place the ring on her finger.

I watch as tears roll down her face as she looks at her ring then in an instant she jumps at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, I stand up and swing her around in the air as a huge smile comes onto my face. Hermione Granger will finally be my wife. This is the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for.

**Hello everyone! I know this is being republished but I got a new program to spell check it and I am sorry about how bad the first one was! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
